


But Darling, Just Kiss Me Slow, Your Heart is All I Own

by lone_wanderess



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Christmas, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 00:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_wanderess/pseuds/lone_wanderess
Summary: If someone asked Yibo what he was doing in the little pub tucked away in the corner of the town on the eve of Christmas, he wouldn't have any answers. Unlike previous years where he either spend the night with his family or with his friends,  he was now far from home. And so he had decided at the last second that he would pick his helmet and let his bike decide where the night would lead.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	But Darling, Just Kiss Me Slow, Your Heart is All I Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periwinklesummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklesummer/gifts).

> First fic in a tag which will hopefully have many more
> 
> And this is for someone who loves both Yibo and Ten. While this was meant to be a Christmas surprise, I do hope you have a great 2020 Pri 😘
> 
> And this was all because we talked about Ten ribing behind Yibo's bike.
> 
> Here's to pushing the BoTen agenda further in the next year. And I hope you will like this 💜

If someone asked Yibo what he was doing in the little pub tucked away in the corner of the town on the eve of Christmas, he wouldn't have any answers. Unlike previous years where he either spend the night with his family or with his friends, he was now far from home. And so he had just decided at the last second that he would pick his helmet and let his bike decide where the night would lead.

And it had indeed led him to the little town in the outskirts of the city where he had ended up being drawn to the pub for some godforsaken reason. Now here he was, spending the birthday of baby Jesus nursing a glass of whiskey with a soft melodic voice crooning a jazz beat in the background.

The pub had a few other customers, probably lost souls much like him, wasting away the night to sleep the holiday away. It was surprising that the pub wasn't in over the top Christmas cheer like the rest of the town. While there were red and green decorations around the place, it was still minimal and Yibo was glad for it. Nothing against Christmas, but maybe he was tired of how the holiday was hellbent on reminding him of memories from home and family, which were quite afar at the moment. 

It wasn't like he wasn't invited by a few friends to spend the holiday at their homes, but it was just that Yibo had thought he would be alright alone. Until a few hours back, he had been fully prepared to locate himself on the couch and pass the night away with mindless video games. It had even seemed to work for a while until the loneliness had hit, making him way too restless and agitated.

Perhaps the pub called to him because it wasn't overflowing with people like the other hangout spots. It wasn't a surprise, the place was tiny, a hole in the wall hidden away in a corner, but yet somehow surprisingly cosy and warm on the inside. And the drinks weren't bad either. Maybe he had lucked out. Or maybe, it was going to get busy later...afterall it was still early in the night.

The last singer ended his set to polite applause at the moment, and Yibo ordered himself another drink. This would be his last. After all, he still planned to continue riding and could not handle being inebriated. Just as his drink arrived, he heard a new voice through the mic, as the beats of another song began. While he wasn't exactly paying attention to the music till that point, the voice on the mic made him turn to the direction of the sound.

Sharp and yet so sweet, he thought as his eyes found the singer, perched on his chair with a spotlight on them, a mic near lips that were an alluring shade of pink. 

If the voice wasn't addictive in itself and wasn't somehow pulling at his heartstrings already...now with the way the boy looked, beautiful feline eyes, a cute button nose and the prettiest smile...Yibo found himself unable to look away.

_Pretty._ The word was an understatement. But it was all that he could use to describe the perfect creature with the sweetest voice he has ever heard. His plans of leaving the pub after one drink went out of the window at that second and he sat there listening as the boy crooned soft love songs which usually Yibo would have considered too sappy for his taste. But in his voice, somehow the words sounded like a caress, making him dazy.

He had only drunk a little. Was he drunk already? Or was this what they called love at first sight? Did that even exist? The emotions Yibo felt at the moment seemed way too deep, to be associated with a stranger. A stranger with a captivating voice and a beautiful smile, but still.

His thoughts were cut off as the song concluded but before Yibo could be disappointed he took a deep breath and smiled at the small crowd...Yibo finally noticed that the pub had noticeably got more crowded, and yes, there were quite a number of people who seemed just as enthralled as he was by the man in the spotlight. He did not get time to dwell on the uneasiness he felt at that thought in detail...as the singer was signalling to his side to the pianist to begin a new song, and soon he was singing once more, this time his rich voice-only accompanied by the piano keys.

And immediately Yibo felt lost again in the magic of the boy's music, enraptured in the soft huskiness of his voice. While on any good day, he would have argued at length about why Ed Sheeran was overrated, right now, listening to the song in _his _voice, Yibo couldn't but feel that the song was perfect.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet_

Is this what the lost sailors felt when they heard the call of a siren? Because Yibo felt drugged, not from alcohol, but from that voice.

He took another sip of his drink and sat back, eyes never straying from the singer. He continued to smile occasionally as he sang, clearly enjoying himself. And Yibo's heart thrummed a bit louder every time he saw that soft pull of those lips. Would those lips be as soft to touch as they looked? Would he smile the same way when kissed? Yibo was mortified at his own wild thoughts over the stranger, but he had no control over his mind by that point. While maybe shameful it was no use pretending that he wasn't completely enthralled by a boy he had seen all for ten minutes.

Maybe was it his imagination, but just then he felt that the singer's eyes had caught his own...just for a second. Maybe not, maybe it was the dim lights playing a trick on his eyes, it was better he didn't see how Yibo was watching him like an idiot. But then it repeated again, just a few seconds later, and this time the eyes remained on him longer, till Yibo felt his breath grow shallow.

He was definitely not imagining the mischievous twinkle in those eyes, the one that made Yibo worry that the boy had read his mind, and knew exactly how lost in him, he was. But the moment was over way too soon, and then the eyes were moving past him, falling closed as the boy lost himself in the song.

Before he knew it the song had drawn to a close. And Yibo let out a sigh of disappointment as it turned out to be the last song from the singer. His eyes refused to leave the figure, even he rose from his seat and walked backstage. Only once the boy was out of sight did Yibo dare to turn away, but even then it was with a strange sadness in his chest.

He quickly finished his drink, not bothering to pay attention to the new singer on the stage, sadness still clouding over his being. His eyes even scanned through the crowds, hoping for the boy to emerge from somewhere because it seemed unfathomable that this was the last he would see of him. 

_It made no sense. _Yibo shook his head to clear his mind. This was just nonsensical. The way he was feeling. Something his friends would laugh at if they caught wind of it.

He needed to get back on his bike and get moving, instead of lingering around in a pub scanning faces of strangers for his unknown singer. If he still hoped to find a place to rest, he definitely needed to leave now. But still, his feet were slow as he pushed himself up and made his way to the counter, to settle his tab. But even then, involuntarily his eyes still remained, searching.

"Leaving so quick?" a voice asked just as he had given up hope and pulled out his credit card, "I was hoping you would at least buy me a drink." The words had him turn around in shock and seeing the one he was searching for right in front of his eyes, he stumbled, almost dropping his wallet.

Seeing that Yibo was in a daze and not going to answer, the boy smiled, "I am Ten."

"W-Wang Yibo," Yibo managed to sputter out, hating how his voice was suddenly all breathy and squeaky. What was wrong with him?

"So how about another drink Wang Yibo? I can pay, if you wish...," said Ten with a smile on his lips and mirth in his eyes.

Yibo could only nod dumbly and follow Ten to his old seat, his legs suddenly jittery from nerves. He was half aware of Ten asking what he would like to drink and sprouting out some answer, but the larger part of his brain was still in a daze. The stranger...no, _Ten _seemed to find him funny though, laughing as he placed his own drink. And he seemed really familiar with the servers as well because the drinks were before them in no time at all.

"Y-you sing really well," Yibo finally managed to speak out. He began bashing himself internally the moment he said the words. The boy sang like a dream. He should have used better adjectives. _Sang really well. _Was that the best he could do? He was an idiot. But his brain just wasn't loading, still clouded, as if he were in some dream. Although, maybe it was fine...Ten was smiling, seeming to appreciate his compliment.

"Really? You liked it?" He asked, and he needed to stop because the smile on his lips was doing funny things to Yibo's heart. But he tried to gather himself, feeling the need to truly let the boy know how good he was.

"I really loved it. It was beautiful. If I were a producer, I would have signed you to my label and given you an album-" Yibo paused as he saw Ten fall back into his chair in an absolutely delightful peel of laughter. He wasn't joking, but then Ten's laughter was beautiful. Just like the rest of him, it seemed.

"You flatter really well, Wang Yibo," said the singer after a moment.

"It wasn't flattery...I swear I loved your voice-" Yibo quickly retaliated needing to make sure the boy knew he meant the compliment.

"Okay, okay...I accept your compliments," Ten finally conceded and proceeded to take a sip of his drink.

"Good. You should know how talented to you are," he asserted again before taking a sip of his own drink. Ten's eyes had the same twinkle that he had seen on stage and Yibo was still feeling disconcerted, feeling that the boy knew the less than innocent thoughts in his mind.

"You were watching me, on stage...," Ten said after a moment, "was that just because of my voice? Or something else too?"

"Umm..." Yibo stumbled, not knowing how to answer that. Why was Ten so direct? He usually appreciated the quality in people, seeing how rare it was. Usually, he himself was known for being blunt and to the point...and yet, now his cheeks were flaming red. What should he say? Should he be honest?

But before he could formulate a reply, they were interrupted. 

"Ten Hyung, there you are," said a boy with orange hair walking up to them, "Kun Hyung was searching for you. We were about to leave."

"Aahh...I am sorry. Why don't you guys leave first? I have found a _delightful _company it seems_,_" Ten said with his signature smile, throwing Yibo a glance that had him feel rather hot, despite the cold weather.

He was too lost, gazing at Ten that it was only too late before he realised that the other guy was sizing him up. He tried to ignore the kid and took a swig of his drink. 

"You are going home with him?" The boy asked suddenly, making Yibo almost spit out the drink.

"I don't have a home here. Just passing through the town," he wheezed out quickly. He had no clue why he said that but it's been long established that his brain had stopped functioning from the moment he had set eyes on Ten.

"Stop worrying over little me here baby, I just want to hang out with the cute boy for a while, let me be," said Ten.

Yibo tried to pay attention to the conversation, vehemently trying to ignore that Ten had called him cute.

"Don't get into trouble. And be safe. Or Kun Hyung will have your ass," said YangYang.

"Tell your Kun Hyung to get a drink and chill, it's Christmas!" said Ten, shooing the boy off with a laugh.

"As if you didn't call Christmas boring an hour ago, "Yibo swore he heard the boy mutter under his breath as he took his leave.

But he didn't ask questions and just watched the boy walk away and join someone whom he recognised as the pianist from before. Was that the _Kun Hyung?_

"Don't mind YangYang. He and Kun just worry about me," said Ten at that moment.

"Why?" asked Yibo.

"Well they think I am reckless," replied Ten, "but I like to think of it as me being spontaneous. What about you Wang Yibo? Are you_ reckless _as well?" 

Yibo thought of the sudden plans that led him far from his flat and partying friends to this pub in the little town and ended up telling just as much to Ten.

"I kinda get you though," Ten said after listening, "holidays are boring. Especially if you are far from home."

"So are you a foreigner here too?" Yibo asked, he suspected it already from the boy's accent but still wanted to confirm.

"Yep! I am Thai, and the two friends of mine over there who just left, they are Chinese," said Ten.

"Oh," Yibo nodded. That explained the name then. Having a number for a name was a tad bit unusual...but it was still very cute. Somehow it seemed to suit the boy. But clearly it was a nickname. One that really fit.

Yibo quickly confirmed that he was also, in fact, Chinese, and somehow conversation travelled to past holidays and their life in Korea. 

Once his initial shyness left him, Yibo quickly learnt that Ten was a very easy person to talk with. And as he spent more time in his company, he just found himself falling deeper and deeper. The way Ten's eyes crinkled with his smile, his little nose scrunch as he rejected the fruits that came along with the dinner they finally ordered, the peels of laughter as he teased Yibo. How could he not fall?

Time seemed to pass in a blur as they did not seem to run out of conversation. Yibo learnt that Ten could also dance and wondered if he was as good as dancer as a singer. Something told him he must be, though the boy tried to be modest. And Ten was a great listener too, listening with patience as Yibo blabbered about his love for bikes and racing for way too long.

Even as midnight passed by, neither of them seemed to be ready to say goodbye. It was long past the time Yibo had intended to leave, and at this hour he wasn't even sure if he could find a place to crash. But he couldn't find himself to care. The extra hours with Ten were clearly worth the sacrifice.

But at long last, the thought seemed to strike Ten as well, "if you were planning to just pass through the town, were did you plan to crash for the night?" He asked.

Yibo scratched his head, "I was planning to find a motel...or something I guess?"

"You guess? It's past midnight...and such places can be so unsafe!" admonished Ten.

"I thought you were all for being reckless?" asked Yibo.

"Reckless yes, stupid no," said Ten, "you know what, just come back to my place."

Yibo's eyes widened at that suggestion. As the night had progressed, he had hoped...and Ten had called him cute a couple more times too...was he just giving him a place to crash or was he suggesting something more?

"Oye..I can almost see the wheels in your brain turn," Ten said with a laugh.

"Um-I you-," Yibo was spluttering again.

"Maybe Kun has a point...I am way too reckless. If he found out I trusted a stranger and brought him home, he will eat my ears for days," said Ten.

"He is right...it's not very safe," Yibo agreed. He didn't like the idea of Ten being too trusting of strangers.

"So are you saying I should leave you out here in the snow? The pub closes in half an hour," said Ten and Yibo finally noticed that the place had quietened down and now just had a few patrons left.

"Your choice," Ten said, getting to his feet and pulling on his coat.

"I-I will come," Yibo quickly stood up and gathered his own stuff, not yet ready to part. He hadn't even gotten Ten's number yet!

Ten laughed again but while he knew that it was directed at him, Yibo did found he did not mind, instead choosing to quickly lead the boy towards where his bike was parked. There was a small layer of snow around it and he quickly busied himself cleaning it up, noting that the streets were all empty and quiet.

Once he was done, he turned about to hand the spare helmet to the Ten, only to find the smaller boy in his arms. Before he knew it, those soft lips he had dreamt of kissing the whole night were dangerously close, and Yibo visibly swallowed in want.

"Can I kiss you? I have been waiting the whole night," Ten whispered, and Yibo could only give the slightest nod, his brain once again rendered useless. But thankfully, his lips still knew how to work, and opened up slowly for Ten, completely giving control to the older boy to do as he wants.

The first touch of their lips brought a short gasp out of him, partly from the cold, and partly from the warmth that surged inside him. Quickly enough Ten was taking his lower lip between his lips and tugging softly, the motion making Yibo tighten the hold around the smaller boy's waist.

He found that he loved how Ten had to lean up to reach his lips and smiled a bit, bending his neck to help him a bit. Ten quickly wound his hands around his neck and pulled his face closer, pressing their lips together again, this time more insistent. Soon enough he felt Ten's tongue trace his lips, coaxing them to open again, and then slipping inside exploring slowly.

Yibo loved every moment of it, but he was eager to reciprocate and couldn't hold back anymore. So he kissed the singer back with fervour, chasing his tongue back into his mouth and exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth thoroughly. What started as soft and sensual quickly transversed to hot and dirty, their lips, tongue and teeth all clashing against one another.

They were both breathless and Yibo only broke off for seconds before sealing their mouths back again, and he found he no longer needed to wonder how it would feel to have Ten laughing against his lips, he now knew that it felt absolutely divine...and that he wanted to feel this for the rest of his life.

It could have been an hour or ten hours or just a few seconds, Yibo had no clue when and how they finally broke apart. All he could concentrate on was the harsh breaths of the boy in his arms, his pink swollen lips and the wide overblown eyes. Yibo knew he himself must be a mess at the moment, but he couldn't care less. He wanted to kiss the boy more, wanted to do more...much more.

"Shh...no, home...let's go home first," Ten said stopping him, with a hand on his chest before could he move closer to steal another kiss. He assumed he must have looked like a kicked puppy, because Ten smiled and whispered against his ear, "I promise you can kiss me as much as you want later...kiss and bite and fuck. I will let you do so much more. But let's go home first okay."

And Ten must know the effect the words had on his body if the way the hand on his chest moved lower, past his stomach, almost _there_... where he was half erect and desperate, but pulling away at the last second. Yibo was learning that Ten loved to tease. Loved to see his ears go red....loved to drive him absolutely crazy. 

He swore to himself that he would have his revenge though. Would drive Ten just as crazy as he felt now. Would give him so much pleasure till he would have no more teasing words, but just Yibo's name on his lips. He couldn't wait...so he reluctantly pulled his eyes off those lush lips and put some space between them, taking deep breaths to control his breathing.

And then he quickly strapped on the extra helmet (thank god he always carried it) onto Ten's head and got onto his bike and powered it up, waiting for Ten to climb onto the back.

When he felt the additional weight on the back, and a pair of arms that wound around his waist...he couldn't help but smile at how right it felt.


End file.
